


睁眼需慎重

by Stoneinthewater



Series: 天黑请闭眼 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M, Maybe Fix-it, 重生
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:23:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27385645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: 有读者说想看斯内普重生的番外，脑了一小段觉得挺好玩的。
Relationships: Sirius Black & Severus Snape, Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Series: 天黑请闭眼 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000581
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

斯内普的最后一个念头是至少我参加过尤菲米娅的周岁生日聚会了。

经过许多人（包括他）的不懈努力，几十年来狼人的日子好过了很多，尽管隔三差五报上还是要为此唇枪舌战一番，现在已经没人会对霍格沃茨收录狼人学生大惊小怪。但斯内普也很清楚，情况的整体好转并不代表巫师社会的每个个人都能接受异类，而他作为最著名的狼人学者和狼人协会创始人之一，自然是显眼的目标。

所以，他并不意外有人解除了他住宅附近的防护咒，抓住了他，然后往他身体里送进银质子弹，斯内普只对这杂糅的作风感到好笑，能力解开他防护咒的巫师采纳麻瓜的迷信，怎么想都很古怪。

子弹射进他胸膛后，斯内普还挣扎着呼吸了几分钟，对方没打中心脏，准头很差，大概是不习惯这种武器。接着到此为止，他终于可以跟剧痛和噎住他喉咙的鲜血说再见了。

他感到的下一件事是全身酸痛，就像刚恢复人形一样。随着年纪渐长，满月夜的副作用越来越强烈了，斯内普一直悄悄希望一切能在他整月没法从床上爬起来之前结束，当然，以没那么恐怖的方式。

斯内普吸了口气，从地上弹起来，下意识地摸到被子弹击中的地方。那儿完好如初，但他立刻发现自己浑身赤裸，只有手上缠着布条。这是为了防止手指在化狼的痛苦中受伤，当初还是西里斯提议的，说为了不让艾什莉因为指甲被弄坏大发脾气他们就会这么干。斯内普已经有超过十五年没用过这办法了，有了狼毒药剂根本没必要。

这个房间空荡荡的，从灰尘的痕迹来看不久前有人搬走了所有家具，现在到处都是狼人留下的暴躁抓痕，以及墙壁和地板表面的减震咒。都是原始的方法，他知道有些贫穷的狼人还在用，不过他自己早就没必要使用了。屋子有种熟悉感，但没多少线索，斯内普撑着身体爬起来，打开房门，门口左侧放着叠好的衣服，旁边是药瓶。这间屋子——哦，他想起来了，麻瓜的房子，1981年夏天他和西里斯在此暂住，后来还是被捕狼队赶走的，他们因此遇到了雷古勒斯。

想想还真令人惊讶，已经过去了这么多年。这早不是他第一次梦回这个地方了，斯内普没费心去穿上那些衣服，反正到西里斯登场的时候，它们总会莫名其妙地穿在他身上的，没必要跟梦境讲什么条理。他的梦境状态很少如此疲惫疼痛，这次多半是个噩梦，考虑到他是怎么睡过去的，噩梦也不奇怪。

然后斯内普走到客厅边缘，听到了柔软脚掌在地上拍打的声音，一头熊一样大的黑狗从沙发后边现身，它愣了一下，又缩回去了。斯内普低头一看，自己还是没穿衣服，而且他已经感觉有点冷了。还真是个处处跟他过不去的梦，但反正你不会在梦里着凉感冒的，他无视了这点不适。

大脚板在茶几和沙发之间，趴在一块肯定是扯下来的防尘布上，在他现身后抬头嗅了嗅空气，迷惑又戒备。这只狗看起来好真，斯内普都不知道自己还记得这些细节了，他走过去，大黑狗后退了点，但没逃走——而且它被拴在阳台栏杆上，也逃不了多远。斯内普慢慢摸了摸对方脖子上的毛发，然后是后背上的，惊讶于那种既陌生又熟悉的触感。梦境里的触感可能会无限接近真实，但极少真实到能感觉到毛发打结的那些地方。

“来。”斯内普说。

他解开那个项圈，在西里斯遗物里看到这东西的时候他没什么感觉，只是给它念了个消失咒，但后来他每次想起这东西，都感到更厌恶一点。为了动作方便，他蹲下时膝盖就在大狗的头边上，它浑身僵硬，好像不确定自己该把脑袋放在哪里。斯内普把项圈丢到客厅另一头，张开双臂，一把将大脚板抱进怀里。还是没有衣服，厚实温暖的毛发顿时覆盖了他胸腹到肩膀的皮肤，有点扎人，而且说实话，味儿还挺大的，就是很久没洗澡的动物的味儿。

斯内普张嘴说他的台词，但不知道为什么它们磕磕绊绊的。梦里有时候他会说不出话，然而要么一个字也说不出来，要么一边体验复杂情感的漩涡一边吐字清晰如常，简而言之，全有或全无。总之不是这样，结结巴巴，像个没酝酿好的告白。

“我……尊重，你面对自己错误的方式，”他需要慢慢想起怎么说这些话，他的脑子演习过很多次，但嘴没有，“我不想……再恨你了，也许——”

大脚板用前爪拍他，打断了他的话，斯内普刚松开胳膊，狗就跳了起来，脑袋撞在他头上。大黑狗蹿到了沙发后边，斯内普则跌坐在地，下巴和屁股上的撞击感都很鲜明。而且从刚才到现在，他化狼时弄伤的地方一直很疼。

“什么鬼……？”西里斯恢复了人形，从扶手上方瞪着他，“你……怎么回事，斯内普？你感觉怎么样？”

感觉就像当胸一拳。

“你为什么不听我说完呢？”斯内普咕哝，爬了起来，“再不然咬断我喉咙也行，你一般都会这么做的。”

如果是作为噩梦结束，在大狗咬他的同时斯内普就会醒了。他的腿开始打颤，所以斯内普坐到沙发上，打了个哆嗦，皮面对他的皮肤来说太凉。地心引力强得有点恼人，要知道他在梦里有时候甚至能飞。而且该死的，为什么他还是又累又疼又迷糊？是因为他现实中的身体正在哗哗流血么？

“喂，呃，冷静点。”西里斯把手举在他能看到的地方，斯内普没觉得自己有什么不冷静，“你记得的最后一件事是什么？”

“某人往我胸口送进一发银制子弹？”斯内普气恼地回答，他可以感觉到全世界所有的不适，除了那颗子弹。

西里斯停顿了一下。

“说实话，我不知道你在说什么。”他慢慢地说，用的是那种你不希望刺激到某人时的腔调，“我记得你回来，缠好手指，天黑时进了房间，吼叫、抓挠，化狼时的那些动静。然后你出来，拒绝穿衣服并且……做了刚才那些事。可能出了点问题。”

“当然他妈的出了问题。”斯内普回答，不过他也感觉确实有什么地方不对劲，他在梦里通常不能那么清楚地记得前因后果，一般进行到这步，他就不太清楚刚出房间时的状况了。

“呃。”西里斯仍然举着手，“不管怎么说，你觉得你能先穿上衣服吗？”

斯内普得歪着脖子才能看到他，对方正竭力显得人畜无害，而且……担忧。他越来越不像往日梦境里的西里斯了。

“你能帮我拿过来吗？”他问，西里斯眉毛抬了一下。

“好像没什么不行的。”

西里斯起身绕过茶几，离开了场景，几分钟后一手拿着衣服一手拿着伤药重新出现，就是刚才他在门口看到的那些东西。拿东西的人身上的衣服也没换，脏兮兮的短袖外套，里边的脏背心，以及一条也同样脏的工装裤——大脚板没太多机会洗澡，而且总在不怎么干净的地方钻来钻去。

假设这是梦境，细节上还真严丝合缝，西里斯甚至在他摇摇晃晃穿衣服时转过去了。幻境？能无痕迹破解他的咒语的人大概可以设计这么精细的场景，但那人还得非常非常了解当时的情况才行。

“你是谁？”斯内普决定冒个险，“别告诉我你是西里斯·布莱克，因为我看着他跳下了天文塔，你们并没有让我忘了这件事。”

西里斯张大了嘴。

“什么——无意冒犯，”那个“拜托冷静一下我们理清发生了什么”的语气开始招人烦了，“我认为我没有跳下天文塔，因为我在这儿。”

“只除了你伪装成西里斯的样子，是啊。”

西里斯苦恼地抓了把头发，好像在说这他妈算什么破事儿，有意思，他在斯内普梦里没做过这个。

“就我所知，你昨天收到了一封信，斯内普，你记得那是什么信么？”他再次努力，“谁写的？”

显然是莉莉。斯内普记忆力没好到能记得几十年前一次通信的内容，但这个时期会给他写信的没别人了。

“詹姆·波特。”他故意道，“而且是写给你的。”

另一个人目瞪口呆，那副样子太逼真了，斯内普很难忍住不笑。

“特么饶了我吧。”西里斯喃喃，“这个我可处理不了。”


	2. Chapter 2

他们还是到了天文塔。

斯内普不知该说些什么，能说的他早都说过了，但西里斯似乎就是——无动于衷。并非他觉得西里斯不相信，男人听到他讲玛琳小时候调皮捣蛋的历史时眼睛都发光了，但斯内普怀疑自己选择泄露那个没有西里斯的未来起到了反效果。

“再跟我说说小玛琳。”西里斯靠在墙垛上说，他至少（还）没爬上去，“哈，在你来的地方，她年纪其实比我大几岁。不过詹姆和伊万斯的孩子，怎么想我都觉得很小。她女儿叫尤菲米娅，对吧？你们已经是祖父母辈了，好遥远啊。”

斯内普下颌紧扣，一言不发。

“别这么紧张，我又没有要跳下去。”西里斯说，“我只是来看看而已，体验一下。你已经看过了，我还没有呢。”

“你还是觉得那个我会回来，你时间线的那个西弗勒斯·斯内普，不是么？”斯内普设法平稳地说，“你认为那是通向我的未来的唯一方法，你现在不会跳，但如果有一天他回来，你会做给他看。我就只是个半路冒出来泄露了剧本的家伙，我怎么想都没有意义。”

“如果你不想谈小玛琳，”西里斯像没听到似地继续，“那就说说那些梦如何？我经常咬你么？”

“很少。”斯内普回答，“大部分时候结局是好的，你从那该死的墙上下来了，你跳下去但没有死，或者某天你突然活生生地回来了，我把你介绍给玛琳。你总会让我说完话，想说多少说多少。有时候我就站在这个地方编新词，一边想你为什么还不下来，我还得说多久。”

西里斯发出沉吟的低哼，脑袋歪向一侧，也许是在想象他梦里的情景。

“我在现实中也会想，就像我从前想象自己可以怎么识破你的陷阱，反让卢平咬死你们。”斯内普冲动地说，“在你死后，我更多是想假如我逃走了，或者你和波特来得及时，谁都没受到伤害，一切都没改变会是什么样。我能怎么阻止你爬上这该死的塔楼，或者我那晚怎么做，你才不会跳下去。年纪越大，事情过去越久，反而想得越多。”

听到这里，西里斯转头看了一眼，在上百英尺的高空，城堡周围层叠的山峦和霍格莫得村的全景一览无余。

“不管你信不信，”斯内普继续，“我最喜欢的一个设想是，我直接拿出这把刀，架在我自己脖子上。”

西里斯喷笑出来，“不是吧！”

但斯内普从口袋里掏出那把自己曾用来伤害西里斯的小刀时，后者立刻谨慎地盯着它。

“别这么干。”

“没必要，既然你今天不打算跳。”斯内普把工具在指间转了个圈，掩饰自己的紧张，这是他能告诉西里斯的最私人的东西了，“我知道没法说服你，你已经认准了，但这样你就非下来不可。等你到达安全的地方，我就立刻联系波特，让他看好你，把你从该死的自杀梦幻中拖出来。”

“那……没准管用。”西里斯承认。

从天文塔上下来后，西里斯采取了在他标准里大概算是折中的方式：留在这个世界，但退出他们的生活。斯内普也作出了妥协，对其他人只字不提，反正他也不想老解释自己已经活过一遍。

重来的确让他把许多事都做得更好：他在鼓励莉莉面对自己对詹姆的感情时更积极；在布斯巴顿重新入学后，作业带给他最大的烦恼是怎么把它完成得低质量些，像个辍学五年的学生而不是专业人士；他恰到好处地照顾麦克、丹尼尔、艾什莉和古里曼，因为他对他们会遇到什么麻烦一清二楚；他比上次早十年主动给母亲写信，她甚至来参加了他的毕业典礼。这一辈子斯内普跟罗兰一家的关系比此前更近，他开始觉得毕业后与他们也很难毫无联系。尽管如此，斯内普时常对重复已经走过一次的人生轨迹深感不耐，太慢了，而且他总觉得自己似乎应该改变更多，而不是眼看着人们在同样的坑里再度摔倒。

西里斯的明信片是真正的变数，他每到一个新的地方，都会给斯内普寄。起初这不赖，但后来斯内普看到他寄给波特和卢平的东西，大部分也是明信片，不过偶尔有照片，还有真正的信件，告诉朋友们自己近期在干什么，免得朋友们太担心。他的则永远只是普通明信片，在当地随便购买的，寥寥数语，附带一个地址。西里斯不会在给他的东西里对着镜头大笑，或者蓬头垢面地炫耀自己在跟偷猎者搏斗中新得的伤口。他把对斯内普生活的参与压缩在最低限度，把自己变成一个个地址，让对方知道该去哪儿找他。

同时斯内普很清楚，就连这点毫末也不是给他的。西里斯等的是那个年轻的、恨他的人，是来自仇敌的怒火而非朋友的慰问。他不想当斯内普的朋友，因为这在斯内普目睹他跳下塔楼之前是不会发生的，对此斯内普不知道该怎样反驳。那实际上很可能就是真相，他最终停止纠结于过去、拥抱自己可以拥有的未来，是因为那人再也不会伤害他。西里斯正是在了解这点的前提下作出的选择，他跳下塔楼后，他想看到的一切都发生了。

希望每次都变得更黯淡，斯内普试着在回复的明信片里提起自己见到的照片，或者询问西里斯他是否悄悄用魔法修好了抛锚的汽车，但下一次回来的仍然是相同的明信片，写着“水城威尼斯”“猴面包树，长得真古怪”一类仅仅是描述明信片正面图片的废话，以及地址。他想丢下手边的琐事冲到最新的地址，然而他并没有变回那个人，西里斯会拒绝他，他可能会放任斯内普对自己为所欲为，但斯内普还是会知道自己得到的是拒绝。

莉莉叫了他，他才意识到自己正盯着波特家相册里的照片。西里斯给自己抹了满脸颜料，打扮成少数民族模样。他身上的图案已经在好几张照片里出现了，大概是纹身，那样大面积的纹身弄上去肯定疼得要死。

莉莉问他是否想带走几张，斯内普拒绝了。

斯内普记忆中没有这次袭击，但许多事件的具体时间和细节比起他记忆中都发生了变化，比如他印象中波特夫妇的婚礼上并没有误飞进蛋糕的香槟瓶塞（可真是一团大混乱），哈利的生日早了几个月，玛琳的则迟了两天，他送礼物时得特别小心日期。他对小差错习以为常。

然而这次斯内普慌了神。他上辈子有一些至关重要的成就还没拿出来，其中一些可能直接关系到某些人的生存，但这并不是他倒下时的念头。如果他死了，也许原本在这个时间线上的他会回来，也许他又会到某个时期自己的身体里，也许就是——死了。无论哪种，他都再也不会见到给他寄明信片的西里斯。挣扎着努力呼吸时斯内普想：我跟西里斯真的就这么结束了吗？

没准正是这个念头支撑他挺过来的，斯内普在圣芒戈病房睁开眼，感觉松了口气。他第一时间向治疗师打听自己昏迷了多久，然后在他认为长度适当的闲聊后，请求莉莉帮自己收信。但莉莉看穿了他，她不再无奈或愤怒，而是显得很难过，是斯内普最不想要的那种难过。

“西弗勒斯……”

“不用说我没救了。”他咕哝，“我已经知道了。”

没有明信片，那么西里斯大概还住在上次的地址，斯内普并不觉得失望。他要来了康复卡和纸笔，回复自己没来得及回复的那张，西里斯不需要他的回复，但他总要送还点儿什么。

拜托一个孩子出去投寄后，斯内普接着写信打发时间。几年前他就开始为过去的自己夺回身体的事做准备，在那个他眼中，年长的自己想必是软弱、卑劣、可耻的。斯内普反复设想除了西里斯的纵身一跃，还有什么能说服21岁的西弗勒斯·斯内普停止憎恨，他揭露西里斯的想法，告知未来发生的事，或者分析那时自己的状态。但无论怎么写，斯内普都没有十足的把握，就像他也越来越怀疑自己究竟有没有能力让西里斯离开天文塔。也许有些事就是注定的，他们同样固执，同样走极端，必须被现实的锤子砸碎头颅才能改变。

【西里斯·布莱克是我人生中的一大灾难。】最后斯内普怀着愤懑，草草写下。【而且已经不再是因为他害得我15岁时变成狼人了。非要恨他、杀了他，请便，劝阻没有意义。你只要一心相信那是他应得的，努力别去想念他，别去希望自己当初做得更好，我由衷地希望你能做到，那我就能免于后来的劫难了。但我毫不怀疑你会失败，然后你变成我，不算太糟，我这辈子过得还不错。西里斯只不过是人生千万个大小遗憾之一，直到我在你的身体里爱上他，而他成了这世上唯一想念你的人。】

到这里就该结束的，但斯内普并不满意。

【我们爱的从来都是那些不可能属于我们的东西，但我希望……】

墨水因为长时间的停顿滴落到羊皮之上，他词穷了，斯内普瞪了那个黑点一两秒，将羽毛笔掷回墨水瓶。他靠坐在床头，仰着脸闭上眼睛。

病房的门开了，然后是犬类爪子落地时特有的声音。斯内普都没有去看，他只是从床边垂下一只手，那兽类停住了，接着慢慢地，像接近猎物一样，一点点往这边磨蹭。几分钟后一个巨大的狗脑袋拱了过来，温暖地蹭着他的掌心。他很累，西里斯可能会看到他刚写的东西，但他不在乎了。

“事情不是一瞬间发生的，起初一切都一片混乱，弄得我焦头烂额。我根本没有时间停下来思考，得对付功课，对付法国的食物，对付我自己和孩子们的一大堆问题，在新生活中急匆匆地前进。”他低声叙述，“最深刻的是那些不经意的念头，像是波特的伴郎本来会是你，或者你才应该是哈利的教父，还有你大概会比我更喜欢玛琳，诸如此类。没人能在另一个人生活中从不缺席，但如果他这次没有到，下次、再下次还是没有到……最终你会真正意识到他不在这世界上的任何一个地方，不是缺席，而是再也不在了。那就是你失去这个人的时刻。”

大狗把前爪搭到他的病床上，头几乎凑进他怀里，斯内普都能闻出异国他乡的风尘。他用手掌在对方耳朵根慢附近慢揉搓，大狗呜呜叫着，尾巴摇出风声。

“如果他回来了，别放弃他。”斯内普请求道，“我知道在我来的那个时间点一切看起来都很糟，他好像永远不会好起来，会一直留在原地怨恨下去，不肯前进一步。但我发誓有别的办法，你能让他明白过来的，也许慢一些，但他能好起来，我发誓……别放弃他。”

“别放弃 _我_ 。”


End file.
